


Meet me in the afternoon

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Starmora Week 2019 [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Starmora Week 2019, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Gamora is both surprised and not surprised to see Peter there.Starmora Week Day 7: waiting/always





	Meet me in the afternoon

"Aw, you waited for me," Gamora smiled, both surprised and not surprised to see Peter there.

He pushed off the wall he'd been waiting against, popping his neck that had gotten a little stiff from being in the same position so long. He maybe didn't have the best posture, doubly so when slumping against the brick wall of some boring building.

"I'm always waiting for you," Peter said, with that typical roguish charm of his. Then he paused, his face scrunching up in distaste. "Ugh, no, forget that, that sounded way more romantic in my head."

Gamora laughed. "I know what you meant."

It was nice to be able to see his face right away after such a long and trying day. And honestly, it did sound like some romantic line. Probably the only reason it didn't quite work was the situation- Peter waiting out here for god knows how long probably bored out of his mind. That made it sound like more of a complaint than something to swoon over.

"Thank you," Gamora said seriously, pulling him closer and kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you're here."

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be a modern au, but it doesn’t really matter if that came across.   
I’m thinking college and Peter waiting outside the building of Gamora’s last class of the day like the smitten boi he is
> 
> Also, I do have fics for day 2, 5, and 6 of starmora week that will be out eventually, they are just super late


End file.
